


Your Heart with Mine

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: While traveling to Spain, Ian misses JR and calls him. Smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second RPF fic ever and I've never written these two before.
> 
> I got the idea when JR and Ian had their second livestream I think it was, and Ian mentioned something about going to Spain and in the one after that about how he doesn't like being alone with his thoughts basically.
> 
> I don't own either of these lovely men or pretend to know their personal lives.
> 
> If I missed something in the tags, please let me know.

Ian was in Spain, he had arrived a day early, and his body was trying to adjust from the plane ride. He lay awake in the hotel room. The clock read 6:40 AM. He knew he wasn’t going to go to sleep, not yet anyway. And he didn’t want to listen to the thoughts in his head that would be concerned about the next few days. He rolled over and pulled his phone off the charger. He hit JR’s number and waited. It rang once, and then twice, Ian hoped JR wasn’t busy.

“I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon.”

Ian sighed, he already felt calmer, just hearing JR’s voice. “Well I can’t sleep, jet lag is a bitch.”

JR hummed.

“What are you doing?”

JR grunted. “Packing.”

“You haven’t finished?” Ian laughed lightly. He always seemed to do so around JR.

“I was busy Bobo.” There was some crackling as JR moved, trying to keep his phone balanced between his ear and shoulder.

“Uh huh.” Ian rolled over.

“Do you want me to sing you to sleep or something?”

“No, just…” Ian let out a breath. “Talk to me.”

“Ok, do you care what I talk about?”

“Nah, just need to hear your voice.”

“Well, you know how I hate picking just one thing to talk about, so you’re going to get whatever comes to mind first.”

Ian chuckled, but he was starting to feel better already and the phone call had only been going for a minute or two.

JR talked about his neighbors, about upcoming conventions and how nice it would be to see the cast again, about how he would come see Ian as soon as he could after arriving in Spain. There was a pause in JR’s talking; Ian had not said too much through it, he was just letting JR’s voice soothe him.

Ian let out a contented sigh.

“Feeling better?” JR’s voice sounded closer to his speaker.

“Are you in bed?”

“How did you know?”

Ian smirked. “I’ve listened to you enough to know when you aren’t holding your phone next to your ear anymore, or aren’t on speaker phone.”

“Well, if I’ve done what you called me for…”

JR was teasing, but was there anything left to talk about?

“Do you feel like sleeping now?”

Ian turned to the clock. It glared 7:40 at him in bright red neon. He huffed out, “No.” Thank God the curtains were closed to block the rising sun.

“I have a suggestion.”

Ian arched an eyebrow. “What?”

“Maybe you should try jerking off.”

Ian giggled. “Yeah right.”

There was silence for a long moment.

“You’re not kidding.” Ian’s cheeks flushed hotly. “Why…?”

“You’re relaxed, maybe it will be just enough to push you into sleep.”

“Only if you do it too,” Ian muttered after a minute.

“Ok.”

Ian held onto the phone as he stuck his other hand down his boxers, grabbing himself. He pulled his cock out. In the half lit room, he could just imagine that his hand was JR’s. He thought he heard JR sigh. “All good on your end?”

JR laughed. “Yeah.”

Ian started to stroke himself when JR said, “If this is too strange at any point, just say so and we’ll stop.”

“Alright, though I doubt I’ll back out now.”

“Ian, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I’ll let you know,” Ian muttered, barely audible to his own ears.

He gave himself a few slow strokes, barely registering his phone for a few moments.

JR gave a small grunt and Ian paused, then mumbled, “Want to hear you.”

There was rustling as JR moved, then the ring of the face-time camera. Ian set the phone down and stared at it for a second before answering.

“Is this better?” JR was lit by the tiny screen.

Ian said nothing.

“Bobo, you OK?”

Ian pulled the phone closer so JR could see his face. “Yeah, just…” There was a rosy tint to his cheeks.

“I can shut it off if-”

“No! I-uh…” He rolled over and grumbled as he tried to get the phone to show more of his body.

JR hummed. “I want to watch you, is that OK?”

“Yeah.” In fact, it was perfect. He set the phone down and it fell over. “Shit! Come on!”

JR laughed. “Just-show me in a bit. Get hard first.”

Ian pulled the phone closer, staring at JR, as he stroked himself. Ian rolled his hips against his hand, watching JR’s face as he groaned. They panted and moaned for some time, before JR said, “Let me see you. Want to see your cock.”

Ian moved the phone down to illuminate his hard cock in contrast to the dark room.

JR groaned. “Yeah, fuck, looks good.”

Ian grinned. “Let me see you.”

JR’s camera moved down and he could just be heard saying, “I’m a grower, not a shower.”

Ian laughed and wriggled, the stray thought of having JR in him made his cock twitch.

JR put the camera back on his face. “OK, let’s get you to sleep.”

Ian bucked his hips, stroking himself faster, then groaned, “Fuck!” He hadn’t grabbed any tissues or anything. “G-going...JR, fuck...a mess.”

JR chuckled.

“It’s n-not funny!”

“I know, sorry.”

Ian stroked himself twice more, then as he came all over his fist, blurted out, “JR! JR fuck me!”

Ian panted, feeling the need to shut his eyes when he heard JR say, “You only had to ask you know.”

Ian picked up the phone, not realizing he had dropped it, and blinked at JR. “What?”

“I said, you could just ask me if you want me to fuck you.”

Ian blushed hard. “I didn’t realize…” He looked down his body. “I should clean up.”

“I’ll be here when you get back.”

Ian got up, went into the bathroom and wet a hand towel, cleaning himself up. Then he went back to make sure he hadn’t gotten any on the bed. Once he was sure, he put the towel on the sink to dry. He then got into the bed, sure if he just closed his eyes he’d fall asleep.

“Don’t close your eyes just yet, you’ll miss me coming.”

Ian grunted and grumbled, “Then don’t keep me waiting.” Ian pulled his phone over to watch JR.

JR chuckled. “OK.” He groaned and the camera moved down to show JR’s cock. He pumped himself quickly and came, spurting onto his stomach. “Fuck, Ian...wish you were here to see this.”

Ian smiled. “Well you’ll be here tomorrow, maybe we could meet up after you land?”

JR hummed in thought. “Sure.”

“Text me when you get here.” Ian yawned.

“Course.” JR’s face was back in frame. He smiled. “Go to sleep Bobo, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ian hummed a noncommittal response and mumbled “Goodbye” before hanging up and setting the phone to charge, rolling over and shutting his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, come find me I'm shipperfiendobssesser


End file.
